A circle with circumference ${8}$ has an arc with a $288^\circ$ central angle. What is the length of the arc?
Answer: The ratio between the arc's central angle ${\theta}$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the arc length ${s}$ and the circle's circumference ${c}$. $\dfrac{{\theta}}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{{s}}{{c}}$ $\dfrac{{288}^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{{s}}{{{8}}}$ $\dfrac{4}{5} = \dfrac{{s}}{{8}}$ $\dfrac{4}{5} \times {8} = {s}$ $\dfrac{32}{5} = {s}$ ${8}$ ${288^\circ}$ ${\dfrac{32}{5}}$